familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Milo Andrus (1814-1893)
}} Biography Milo joined the Church of Christ in 1832 in Florence, Ohio (about one year before his first marriage). He was one of the members of Zion's Camp (1834). He helped build the Kirtland, Nauvoo, Salt Lake, and Saint George Temples. He served as a missionary in England in the early 1840s. He led three wagon trains of Mormon pioneers from the Midwest to the Salt Lake Valley (1850, 1855, and 1861). He was a Bishop in Nauvoo, Illinois, a Stake President in St. Louis, a member of the Quorum of the Seventy, and was serving as a Patriarch at his death. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. LDS Quorum of Seventy Created by the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith (1805-1844) in early 1835, the Quorum of Seventy was to act as traveling and presiding ministers for the newly created The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Many of these men performed notable works for the early church, living near then church headquarters in Kirtland, Ohio. The Quorum of Seventy itself did not meet as a governing body of the church and was not renewed until reorganized by the church in 1976. Because of his faithful service in Zions Camp, Milo was ordained to the Quorum of Seventy and was one its original members in 1835. Mormon Trail Pioneer In 1854, Andrus recommended that a new outfitting site for emigrants going to Utah be situated four miles west of the soon-to-be-town Atchison, Kansas. Cholera at previous outfitting sites necessitated this new location. It was called Mormon Grove and was near the Missouri River and Atchison. Atchison needed laborers to build and the emigrants needed work to earn money to outfit themselves for the overland trip to Utah, so this was a good place for an outfitting site.2 Milo Andrus oversaw the site in 1855. One hundred-sixty acres were obtained and a sod fence was built around it. Thirty to forty acres were planted so that the incoming emigrants would have food. The planted acreage was called the Perpetual Emigration Farm and soon Mormon Grove became a tent city.3 That year 2,041 people and 337 wagons left for Utah with Andrus leading one of the wagon trains.4 While in St. Louis, he preached many sermons. Among those who joined the church due to his preaching was Heinrich Eyring, who would later become a long-serving president of the Indian Territory Mission in Oklahoma, and who was the grandfather of the chemist Henry Eyring.5 Andrus was a major in the Nauvoo Legion during the Utah War and was a chaplain of the Utah State Legislature. He built many roads in Utah and Southern Idaho. Marriage & Family Like many early Latter Day Saints, Andrus was a polygamist; he had eleven wives and fifty-seven children. 1st wife: Abigail Smith On 14-Feb-1833, he married Abigail Jane Daley (1815-1894) in Florence, Ohio. 2nd wife: Sarah Ann Miles On 01-Jan-1848, he married Sarah Ann Miles (1818-1851) in Winters Quarters NE. She died soon after the birth of their one child. 3rd wife: Lucy Loomis On 01-June-1851, he married widow Lucy Loomis (1822-1890) in SLC, Utah. More marriages * On 1852 - he married Adaline Alexander (1835-1911) in Tennessee * On 23-Dec-1852, he married Mary Ann Webster (1834-1903) in SLC, Utah. * On 22 Nov 1855, he married Jane Lancaster Munday (1832-1900) in SLC, Utah * ... he married Elizabeth Brooks * On 22-Nov-1855, he Married Ann Brooks (1832-1913) in SLC UT * On 15-Feb-1857, he married Margaret Ann Boyce (1840-1901) in SLC Utah * On 28-Feb-1858, he married Mary Emma Covert (1842-1897) in SLC Utah * On 06-Dec-1862, he married Francenia Lucy Tuttle (1845-1872) in SLC Utah. She was the first daughter of his third wife, Lucy Loomis (by Lucy's first marriage). See also * Milo Andrus (1814-1893)/List of Immigrant Ancestors External links *Family organization - 'several links dead in February 2019 and the site proclaims upcoming reunion for June 2018'' Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:History of the Latter Day Saint movement Category:Mormon missionaries in England Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Nauvoo Legion Category:Patriarchs (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:LDS Quorum of Seventy Category:Veteran of Zions Camp